Crossing The Line
by Natsu And Liss
Summary: There are some lines you shouldn't cross. Seguchi Tohma crossed a line, and now Shuichi has changed. Is this a good thing, or a bad thing? WARNING - Foul Language and yaoi. Ryu/Shu and other side pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Hey to all who are reading this, we are Natsu and Liss. This story was at one point on , but we were booted off and have no idea why. I guess it could be because of the foul language we used. So we will make sure to warn in future. This story was written about four years ago, but I hope it's up to standards.

**So, here is a warning, this story has lots of foul language. So, if you don't like that kind of thing, then please don't read it.**

Um, so yeah, here is the first chapter and I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter One – Toeing the Line

Shuichi sighed. Kami-sama, he was so bored! Bad Luck had just finished recording a new song, and there was nothing else they could do today.

He was walking aimlessly down a corridor in NG, when suddenly a hand grabbed the back of his jacket, sharply pulling him into the office he was passing. Regaining his bearings, he found himself in Seguchi Tohma's office, and the aforementioned blonde was smirking at him.

He blinked. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "No! I didn't do anything! I haven't done ANYTHING lately! Please don't push me in front of a car!"

Tohma stared at him for a long moment. If he was anyone else, he would have looked as confused as Shuichi felt.

Shuichi began to cry, thinking he'd done something wrong without realising. He felt someone wrap their arms around him in a hug, and knew that there was only one person in the room with him. 'Why the hell is he hugging me!'

His left eye twitched as Tohma squeezed him. "There's no need to cry. I only want to… talk to you." He froze as he felt a hand on his ass. 'Oh, there is no way!'

He let out a piercing scream, before ripping away from his boss, and crashing through the wall.

Sprinting out of the building, he shot down the road like a speeding bullet, not paying attention to where he was heading.

After a while, he stopped, and found himself in the park. Shrugging, he sat on a bench, trying not to hyperventilate. That couldn't have actually happened… could it? Maybe it was just his overactive imagination. But… if it wasn't, he was going to freak out again.

--

Some Time Later

Shuichi tiredly shuffled into Yuki's apartment. He'd been agonising in the park for hours. His ass was numb, he was cold, and he wanted some pocky.

As soon as he shut the door, arms encircled his waist from behind. He sighed in happiness and relief, closing his eyes as he was pulled back against a warm body. He had a nagging feeling that something was slightly off, but then he felt a kiss pressed to the side of his neck and simply smiled.

He froze when words were spoken against his neck. "Why did you run from me earlier, Shu-chan?"

Shuichi squeaked in horror, trying to pull away from Tohma, but was pinned by the blonde's arms. He heard a deep chuckle, and looked over to see Yuki leaning against the wall.

He had a moment of relief when the taller blonde walked towards them, but it faded to confusion and discomfort when he found himself trapped in between the two blondes. Tohma once again began kissing his neck as Yuki crushed their lips together. He wiggled slightly, trying to get away from the diminutive blonde behind him.

One of Yuki's hands fisted in his hair, stopping his movements. Tohma slid his hands down Shuichi's body, and attempted to undo his pants. Shuichi began to panic. 'Oh hell no!' As Tohma's lips left his neck, and Yuki pulled away to breathe, Shuichi jerked his head backwards sharply, the back of his head connecting with Tohma's nose.

The arms holding him in place abruptly left as he heard a yell of pain. He hurriedly pushed both blondes away, throwing the door open and running as fast as he could.

He kept running, and didn't stop until he thought his heart was about to explode. Looking up, he saw he was standing in front of NG. He proceeded through the doors, up to the fourth floor, and into the nearest broom closet. He shut himself in, and grabbed a mop, clutching it as though it was a lifeline.

He began sobbing to himself. He screamed suddenly as the door opened. Jumping to his feet, he began brandishing the mop wildly, nearly taking Sakano's head off as he walked into the closet.

"AAAGH!" The nervous producer shrieked as he ducked to avoid being beheaded by Shuichi and his mop. Shuichi's eyes widened, and the mop clattered to the floor as he ran to Sakano.

"OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry, Sakano-san! I thought you were somebody else! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!" He fell to his knees, putting his head in his hands, crying so hard a puddle formed in front of him.

Sakano looked terrified at the sight of Bad Luck's vocalist turning into a crying wreck, but did his best to comfort him. He knelt beside Shuichi, pausing uncertainly, and suddenly Shuichi threw himself at the unprepared producer, knocking them to the floor.

Sakano patted Shuichi's head awkwardly as Shuichi soaked his suit with tears. Shuichi began rambling, not moving off of the poor man he was crushing. "I can't believe that they both tried to get me into bed! I can't believe Yuki would do this to me! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT BASTARD SEGUCHI WOULD TRY TO SLEEP WITH ME!"

He heaved himself up, not paying attention to Sakano who was having a quiet heart attack, and snatched his mop from the floor. Turning, he let out a loud battle cry, and charged towards Tohma's office, swearing bloody revenge, and swinging his mop around above his head.

* * *

So, that was the first chapter, please tell us what you thought of it, whether you want the next chapter. Natsu and I had a lot of fun writing it, so we hope you'll like reading it.

Sayonara untill next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all, sorry for the wait. Thanks to those who reviewed, its much appreciated.

**WARNING - **Foul language

**Disclaimer - **Neither Natsu or I own Gravitation in anyway. We make no money from this story, it is just for fun.

Hope you enjoy

* * *

**Chapter Two – Destruction at it's Finest  
**  
Sakano, gasping in horror, raced towards Tohma's office, wincing as he heard a series of loud crashes, and stopped in the doorway, a whimper escaping him.

Shuichi was wildly swinging his mop at everything in the office, destroying everything he could. Tohma's desk was split in half, his window was shattered, and his expensive stereo system was in pieces.

He stepped further into the room, and had to jump out of the way, letting out a terrified yell, as Tohma's chair came hurtling towards him. It missed him by inches, and he watched with wide eyes as it flew out of the window.

"BASTARDS! FUCKING PRICK! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT SLIMY WANKER WOULD DARE! I'LL KILL THE SON OF A BITCH!"

Shuichi dropped to his knees, shaking with rage and looking like he could demolish a building just by glaring at it. As suddenly as his rage appeared, it left him. He lowered his head, his eyes filling with tears. He sniffed pathetically as a few tears ran down his face. He let out a whimper.

Suddenly getting to his feet, he threw himself at Sakano, sobbing into his shoulder. The frequently terrified man had no idea what to do. He'd never needed to comfort a hysterical boy like Shuichi before, and felt hopelessly lost. Hesitantly, he put his arms around the, incredibly short, vocalist.

Sakano felt something very unlike him as he looked down at the pathetic form of Shuichi. His eyes narrowed into a pissed-off glare that had never appeared on his face before. He found himself wanting to strangle that bastard Yuki Eiri for what he did to the usually hyper singer. And even though he was terrified of Seguchi Tohma, he would have gladly kicked the shit out of him at that moment.

Finally deciding to take control of the situation, Sakano guided Shuichi out of Tohma's, now destroyed, office. The singer clutched at his arm, still sobbing as he was taken through the hallways of NG and out onto the cold street. Sakano pushed Shuichi into his car, before getting into the driver's seat.

He drove to the nearest hotel, The Hyatt. He checked in under his name. If he had used Shuichi's name, the psychotic blonde devil, also known as Seguchi Tohma, would have found them in an instant. He accepted the key card with a strained smile.

Taking Shuichi's arm, he led him to the elevator. A few moments later, they entered room 42. It was spacious, neat, and stylish. They didn't pay any attention to the décor, Shuichi because he was still crying, and Sakano because he was trying to get Shuichi to stop crying.

Sighing, Sakano gently pushed Shuichi over to the bed and made him lie down. He was turning away when his wrist was grabbed. He suddenly found himself on his back, lying beside Shuichi, who promptly clamped his arms around him, laying his head on his shoulder.

Sakano blinked in surprise, before sighing and resigning himself to staying still all night. He glanced at Shuichi to see he'd fallen asleep. He noticed the way they were 'holding' each other, and blushed. He had to admit that he'd always thought Shuichi was cute beyond all belief. He couldn't help but glance down to the boy's soft lips. He blushed again, glad no one was around to see his crimson cheeks.

Tohma walked towards his office, concocting another 'scheme' to get Shuichi into bed with him and Eiri, and absently wondering why there was a draught coming from the direction of his office.

He stepped into his office, and got his answer. His eyes opened wide and his mouth dropped open as he looked around the room, wondering if one of K's grenades had gone off without anyone knowing. He turned a horrified gaze to a closet in the corner, relaxing when he saw it was untouched. He strode over to it and opened the doors, smiling in satisfaction when he saw his collection of hats were still there, and undamaged.

He took another look around the room and scowled when he saw his chair was missing. His eyes flew to the window, and he grimly crossed his arms, knowing exactly what had happened to it.

He turned when he heard someone walk into his once immaculate office, and his scowl turned into a smile when he saw blonde hair.

Eiri stopped in the doorway, blinking at the mess. "What pissed you off so much you felt the need to do this?"

Tohma kept smiling, though he closed his eyes to hide the anger in them. "I would never do something so undignified. But I wouldn't mind subtly shoving whoever did this in the way of a speeding car. After all, I've done it once before."

Suddenly, Eiri noticed something shining on the floor. He bent to pick it up, and examined it. He smiled, amused, when he recognised it as one of Shuichi's rings. He showed it to the other blonde. "Still gonna push whoever did it in front of a car?"

Tohma shrugged. "I'll make an exception since it was him. But I have a question for you… what are we going to do if Shuichi doesn't want both of us?"

Eiri smirked cruelly at him. "If that happens, then you're gonna have to find someone else to, literally, fuck with. I'd stick with him."

Tohma narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't dare…"

"Try me. But, if you're lucky, it won't come to that. We'll see."

Meanwhile, in Bad Luck's recording room, Nakano Hiroshi and Fujisaki Suguru glared at the door, willing Shuichi to walk through it. K stomped through the door, gun in hand, and a fierce scowl on his face.

"I can't find the bastard anywhere. I've been to Yuki's apartment, his parent's house, I've called his cell phone, and I even went to that park he likes to mope in. The fucker must be dead in a ditch somewhere."

He stopped suddenly, as Hiro had just delivered a clean uppercut to his jaw. "FUCKING BASTARD! DON'T EVER SAY THAT!"

"What did K-san say to warrant that, Nakano-san?" Came Tohma's calm voice. The three looked over to the door, and saw Tohma and Yuki stood there.

Hiro didn't answer. He simply threw a disgusted glare at K, and stomped over to his guitar, beginning to tune it. Tohma looked expectantly at his cousin, knowing he would spill it all.

The young keyboardist sighed irritably. "He made a remark about not being able to find Shindou-san that was rather… tactless." Tohma had a strong urge to roll his eyes, but resisted. Yuki, however, snorted rudely and rolled his eyes.

"The brat's gonna turn up late, you'll forgive him, and you'll all be happy like the idiots you are." He received three glares, but ignored them. He couldn't help it if he liked being a bastard.

After about two hours of waiting, it became clear that Shuichi was not coming in. So, they decided that if he didn't turn up the next day, they'd search for him.

* * *

Well, that's it for another chapter. Hope you liked it, please review and let us know what you think.

Sayonara minna-san!


End file.
